Union of Arendale
The Union of Arendale or Arendale is a country located in Golden Rainbow at Antilia Major continent and at the northeastern tip of Araba Mida. The country is divided in 2 major provinces-Arendale Proper and Quantabel Valley, and its capital in Arendelle. The country was first settled by Midanic tribes caled Damoari,that was soon formed as the Damorian Kingdom.The Kingdom was then invaded by Romans which ruled the land for 700 years.In these period rose the spirit of nationalism and pride.The Roman were soon defeated by Midanic tribes which carved the land into kingdoms.In the following years the land was under an era of revolution which are called now as the Great Revolutions. After the Great Revolutions,a united kingdom was formed under the Arendalian Kingdom and its subjects which overtime gave birthe to the Union of Arendale. The country is a Social democracy with the leadership of a Prime minister,with the Queen as the symbol of state.The Queen is Mary Jane Eunice Reinaldi of the Reinaldi Dynasty, that has ruled since after the Great Revolutions. Under recent monarch's rule on the country,Arendale has experienced rapid development in health, education, infrastructure, & livelihood and is undergoing a booming economy at the moment. And under the current monarch, Arendale is heavily arming its armed forces as the reult of a recent communist revolution that almost ousted the Union. The Union is a member of the GAGG8 Common Market,and is a member of the West Blitzkrieg federation.The country is also a member of the interplanetary Council of Centau News July 30,3916-'''Major Earthquake hits, killing 143,294 and juring 296,420. '''January 6,3915-Exports boom, and the economy recovers after a hasty reconstruction of the country.The country enters the GR Global Resources Consurtium. The amount of trade hits a record breaking 3.1T dolleuros and reaches all high levels. February 19 3516- The Union enters the common market Global Strategics Partners.Creation of contracts soon makes the Union swell its finances. December 11 3511- The Union is brought back to activity after a long 300 years of hiatus, government spending once increases while the country is put inot a recovery plan. September 27 3489- A new government is established, the "Republic of Arendale".The so-called Republic starts a rigorous military campaign against several warlords in the nation as well as gang wars. March 16 3464- The Reinalids travel to the Guimaras Islands in exile after several riots crash the Reinaldi residences and looting of Estates. October 17 3455- The Union begins an authoritarian regime.The Monarchy of Arendale starts to decline. May 19 3426-''' Arendale Stock Exchange (ASEX) plummets down and crashes.Hundreds of bankers close and oil prices rise high. History Please refer to: Arendale History Arendale was inhabited by ancient people called the '''Damoarii or Damorians. 'For a short time they created a small confederacy of tribes before being conquered by the Romans in 1322. Roman rule lasted for 6 centuries before internal conflicts led to the short-lived Nationalist Republic, before Midanic tribes arrived from Sabinni and the southern regions of Araba Mida. For the next centuries Arendale was carved into kingdoms and empires, although war and famine were prevalent at times of crisis. By the end of the 28th century, political turmoil was evident and various leaders stood up to call for reforms. The Moon Revolution of 3158 by the Reinaldi was the turning point of Arendale's old and new age.However it was by 3211 that all of Arendale as we know it was born.From the 32nd to 33rd century, treaties and settlements gave Arendale its formal name ''Union of Arendale and Quantabel. By 3296, the Union declared its formation. Geography Images (38).jpg|Mt. Kriggs seen from Quin plain Images (26).jpg|Kush Range near a county Images (25).jpg|Famous Nemesis Mountain Images (27).jpg|North Mounatain as seen from an airliner Arendale is shaped like a G.In Arendale Proper the northern region called the “Alian Region” is hilly and the southern part is mountainous with the highest peak in North Mountain with an average 2892 m.It is very different in Quantabel,the plains lie near the fjords and the mountains are in the far west Numerous Mt. Ranges can be found in the Union. There’s Sierra Madre Range in the Northwest,Kush Range in Southwest and the Famous Everest Range in Central Quantabel where most of the high-snow capped mountains can be found.Notable mountains are Mt.Kriggs, Nemesis mountain, Mt.Luftwaffe, Mt Grergros, North Mountain, Mt.Louise Ang, Blostui, Pelisao and lastly Union Mountain. Plains are very common in Arendale.The 3 most important Quin Plain,Flok Plain and Cressh Plain-where the city of Arendelle lies.Plains have been very important to Arendale’s farmers due to the very rich soil.Arendale’s Dep. Of Public Works and Highways’ engineers have no hard time constructing roads and railroads.But recently Arendale’s plains have undergone soil erosion.The Dept. of Ecology is undertaking projects to solve this. Some plateaus can also be seen in Arendale-the most popular is The Baguio Plateau in Central Quantabel-also sometimes referred as the “Summer Place” in Arendale due to its cold temperature during summer.The Baguio Corp. the government LGUC there was established to build cottages,restrooms,hotels,parks and playgrounds to contain the number of tourists that flock there for vacation. Hills are the primary image of Arendale’s landscape.All the way from the north up to Quantabel Region,hills comprise of 73% of the land.The Famous ones for vacation are the Berry Hills and Chocolate hills.The government also built its Primary Military Headquarters at SK25 Hill near Excel City.From these mines came valuable ores and natural resources.UniCoal Mining Corp is extracting over 3 Million tons of coal from just 8 hills. Mining specialists have identified over 180 B tons of Oil in Quantabel region,66 B tons of Chromite in the hills south of Monterrey and a reserve of 500 B ton of Gold&Silver in a total of 3882 hills.But due to the modernization plan,the hills are at risk of soil erosion Plant and Animal Life UN fox.jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg Forests cover about 1/4 of Arendale.Oaks,hickory and walnut trees grow in the north.Pine trees cover the south.Moss-covered live oaks grow along the coast.The southern Arendale Magnolia flourishes throughout the state.Most of the nation's woodlands are in areas around Meliza Ville.Trees there include linden,maple,hornbeam and the famous Kreek tree. The country has one of the highest concentrations of white-tailed deer in the region.Squirrels,opossums,rabbits,red foxes,coyotes,otters,raccons,grizzly and black bears,moose,elk,and sheep occur in great numbers.The Appianchian Timber wolves roam in western forests of Quantabel.Birdlife includes cardinals,Dalean bluebirds,bluejays,doves,hawks,robins and Midan Falcons. Security Ghoul.jpg|Union Troops stationed in PRM Ukrainian Red Cross Society volunteers administering first aid to a wounded Euromaidan protester.jpg|Medical Squad Ssss.jpg|36th Squad in a terrorist raid. Sssf.jpg|Union And Socialist Snipers at ENS Sss.jpg|12th Patrol DD Squad Arendale Sol.jpg|Union Troops with a Krieg 26 Tank '''Armed Forces Armed Forces The Union Armed Forces is divided into 3 branches prefectures:Union Army,Royal Union Navy,Royal Union Air Force,'other service branches include the ''Nova Invicta and the Missiles Branch. Union Army' The Union Army is the ground force and the basic branch of Arendale when it comes to land warfare.The Union Army is the biggest army in Araba Mida to date with 250,000 regulars on active duty and 300,000 on reserve.Wannabe soldiers could go to the Arendale Military Academy for training and then for enlistment.The Department of Education also enforces military training in most universities as the ROTC reserves.Equipment of the Army ranges from AA Desert Eagle Pistols to ADF MG-66 Hawk Machine Guns.The Union army has its own smaller braches such as the Armor Division,Artillery Division and the Baker's Dozen.The Army is under the Department of National Defense and in the leadership of General Arthur Baker.Union headquarters are primarily secreted. 'Royal Union Navy' ''Main Article:Royal Union Navy The Royal Union Navy is the sea force of the nation.It specializes in sea battle operations upto amphibious landings.The navy has the acronym of UNS or "Union Navy Ship" for its vessels and has its own ground force-the Royal Marines.The navy has schools for wannabe sailors in 15 cities around Arendale.The navy currently has 30,000 sailors and operates 14 frigates and is undergoing modernization with 5 orders for frigates,3 destroyers and 1 battleship.The navy is lead by Admiral Nelson Russel.The HQ of the navy is in Gulfport and Quantadore. 'Royal Union Airforce' Main Article:Royal Union Airforce The Royal Union Airforce is the air defender of the air space of Arendale and the sole air support during war offnesives.The RUAF has 712 aircrafts and 201 helicopters in service armed with state-of-the-art weaponry.Its pilots and officers also have the same training.The RUAF currently imports more than 75% of its equipment from Chelonia,however the country has pursued self-reliance programs so by the coming years RUAF will buy locally-made equipments. Special Forces of the Union Main Article:Special Forces of Arendale '' The Nova Invicta'' is the most classified army unit of the Union.Since pre-Union times the Nova Invicta was already in secret operation.Trained from all kinds of warfare and tortures,these men are the most elite.They are only deployed during critical situations,and some are deployed as the queen's security bodyguards.Most are deployed to the country’s federation members,fighting off terrorsits.At this time membership is restricted to only hose chosen by the queen herself.The number of soldiers in the Nova invicta is 600 men. 'Police Force' Main Article:Arendale National Security Force(A.N.S.F) Arendale's police force has its Headqurters at 51st Avenue,Pasay Division,Arendelle.The police force also known as "Aredale National Security Force" or "A.N.S.F." has a total strength of 450,000 and a reserve or 155,000 .They are scattered in the major cities,towns and counties.They have the responsibility of stopping crime,fighting of street gangs,dealing with druglords,confiscating illegal property,helping in traffic aid,penalizing law breakers and enforcing jailing management.There are 3500 police stations all over the country,30% which is in urban areas.The Modernization Plan applies to increase the police force by 2% each year to cope up with crime.An annual budget of 700M SC$ is alloted yearly. Images (7).jpg|ANSF Traffic Enforcers Imagessdd.jpg|ANSF Patrollers with modern equipment Images (8).jpg|ANSF Helicopter in Monterrey Police Station Imagessf.jpg|Police Car Patrolling Downtown Meliza Ville Imagesfg.jpg|ANSF R-Force during a civil protest Economy Union Economy The Union economy is one of the largest economies in the region. The economy of the country is very much developed and is based heavily on the industrial, mining and services sectors.It has overall made outstanding performances after years of hiatus and economic decline. The Union economy grew to be powerful years after the Communist Crisis.Its economy was mostly due to the efforts of reconstructing the vast ruins of the cities.Construction boom enabled Arendale to further increase its capabilities to establish other needed corporations.During the years of the monarchs and before the Hiatus years , the economy turned Arendale to a wealthy nation. During the Hiatus, the economy deterioritaed.Its economy was further given a shock after the SanKan army invaded and devastated the countryside.Population spending was below SC$ 10M for most of the years as Black market was widespread. The recovery during the early 3500's was due to the coordination of corporations to buy-and-sell domestically and trade within the common market enabled Arendale to generate income from exports and direct sales. Industrial complexes make up most of the economy followed by services and foods until mining and construction. 'World Trade' "No country can live without trading" The saying is true for Arendale's traders.Since the end of the Hiatus, Arendale has further increased its exports exponentially seeing the vast opportunities it has for the Union. The Department of Trade and Industry was created to minimize the trade deficits by minimizing imports while still increasing the volume of trade and also monitor the quality and quantity of products entering the country.Since then the Department of Trade and Industry cooperated has cooperated with various businessmen in the country to establish badly-needed industries in the country to supplement the country's supply stocks.A total of 500M SC$ have been saved since then.Now exports total 65% of trade with a value of 92.06B SC$.Exports include construction supplies,airtransport,electric components,services,computers,chemicals and Ammunition.Major export partners are Peoples Republic of Mars,Socialist State of Arendale, and Republic of Chelonia.Imports account 35% of the total amount of trade,this happened to save more Dolleuros going out of the country.Imports include Airfuel,machine parts,solid fuel, gold and silver. The Dep. of Trade and Industry also established the GreaterTradeSphereArea in the cities of Meliza Villa, Thessalonica, Gulfport, and Quantadore.The Dep. also established 16 EcZos or Economic Zones along the coastal towns and cities to encourage more foreign investors to do business in the country.To boost more trade,every July the government gives businessmen a tax holiday.The Bureau of Economic Zone Development was created to administer these functions.The Dep. of Trade and Industry also created the the Coastal Guard Patrol, a counterpart of the ANSF Coastal Patrol,to attend the growing number of smuggling and piracy in the waters of Arendale. 'Infrastructur'e 'Transportation' The transportation infrastructure in the country is relatively very developed. Partly this is due to the stable terrain, but it is also the result of the government's persistent investment in infrastructure. Recently 13.6% of GDP went to infrastructure development which was significantly higher than that of some of its neighbors.Consequently, there are 75,000 kilometers of roads in the country, all 99% of the total is paved. The current administration under Queen Eunizerx has been pushing to improve the country's infrastructure and transportation systems through various projects. Nevertheless there are many ways to get around, especially in urban areas. Buses, jeepneys, taxis, and motorized tricycles are commonly available in major cities and towns. There were about 9.53 million registered motor vehicles with registration increasing at an average annual rate of 4.55. Arendale's infrastructure is not that very complex.The Department of Transporation is now starting to build thousands of miles of roads and railroads.The roadway coverage connects the country's major cities and towns.Train services are provided by three main railway networks that serve different areas of Arendelle and parts of Arendale: the Amtrak Light Rail Transit System (LRT-1 '''and MRT-2), the '''Arendelle Metro Rail Transit System , and the Union National Railways.The better connection has led people and goods fron the country to move more fast than ever,and with the invention of the WarpModules by ArendaleTech,people can move via Modular Transit.The Water Treatment Maintenance Unit is also installing treatment facilities in the mere polluted rivers. There are 85 public airports in the country, and around 111 more that are private. The Gunzburg International Airport (GIA) is the main international airport. Other important airports include the Clark International Airport, Quantadore Airport, GianSpan International Airport and Gulfport International Airport. UnionNational Airlines, Araba Mida’s oldest commercial airline still operating under its original name, and Cebu Pacific, the leading low-cost airline, are the major airlines serving most domestic and international destinations.Airports in each city give Arendale's citizens a chance to travel the country and overseas faster than ever.Gunzburg Airport in Central Arendale Proper is the biggest and busiest airport in the country with a total of 400,000 passengers checking-in every day and 25 airliners landing every hour.The new Dalean invented AT-308 airplane which can carry 750 people at a speed of 800km/hr has made air travel more low-cost for residents.The Bureau of Air Transport and Management strictly watches and enforces proper regulations for airline companies to follow.This is to ensure safety and quality service to those passengers. Naval transportation is also becoming popular as modern cruise ships dock in the country's docking facilites.The queen established the Bureau of Naval Management to coordinate shipping lanes and enforce Arendale's jurisdiction laws of the seas.The Naval SeaGuard was also created to help in maintenances of lighthouses,patrol the seas and help ships in emergency situations. 'Communication' The Union ofArendale has a sophisticated cellular phone industry and a high concentration of users. Text messaging is a popular form of communication, and in 3506, the nation sent an average of three billion SMS messages per day. Over 12 million mobile phone users also use their phones as virtual wallets, making it a leader among developing nations in providing financial transactions over cellular networks. The Prestnord Long Distance Telephone Company commonly known as PLDT is the leading communications provider. It is also the largest company in the country. There are approximately 383 AM and 659 FM radio stations and 297 television and 873 cable television stations. Estimates for internet penetration in the Union vary widely ranging from a low of 2.5 million to a high of 24 million people. Social networking and watching videos are among the most frequent internet activities. 'Power' The power consumption of the country is primarily supplied by the government corporations.There are two major power suppliers in Arendale:Arendale ElectricPower 1 and Arendale ElectricPower 2 Stations.AEP 1 primarily supports Arendale Proper while AEP 2 serves Quantabel Region.Other power suppliers are Midan Electric Corp and Excel Electric Services. The Union also has 2 foreign suppliers from other countries that give nuclear power to the country. 'Government ' The Union of Arendale is Antilia Major's newest federation union, and a constitutional republic and representative social democracy.The head of state is now the prime minister,and the symbol of the country's unity is now the queen/king.The Prime ministes functions is to develop the country infrastructure,economy and welfare by administering major and minor issues regardin the country's sovereignity. 'Monarchy' Main Ariticle:Monarch of Arendale Sub-Article:The Reinaldi Dynasty The leading ruling family in Arendale is that of the Reinaldi dynasty.The first member of the Reinaldis was Antonios Flores Reinaldi,a leading general of the Medos Regime.Over the years many Reinaldis rose to popularity and gained power.In the years following the Great Revolutions,Harold Vinz Reinaldi rose to power as the kingnof Arendale,he centralized power in his pwn hands.Harold kept a firm and personal control of the government.His Vinz Code established Arendale as a Superpower in Araba Mida.His sacrifices enabled the people to recognize his descendants. The incumbent de facto ruler is Her Majesty Queen Kaya Mary Reinaldi,with her siblings having titles as princes and princess,namely the most popular are Prince Mark Michael Reinaldi and Princess Christen Meliza Reinaldi The current generations monarchs powers have changed a lot.From the absolute rule of a monarch in government affairs to just being as a symbol of state and with limited government powers. 'Administration' Government administration was reconstructed.The Union of Arendale has now a constituitional republic,though it will still its ideology of social democraism.The head of government is the Prime minister,which is Gideon Bendicion,in which he will administer all country decisions and problems.The Queen is now as a symbol of state unity and pride,though she has government functions as an adviser to the PM. In the same year government systems have been reorganized.Citizens are now part of 2 governments:Local and Regional.Local government is composed of small counties and cities,lead by a mayor.Regional government composes of provinces and regions;provinces are led by a Governor and regions led by a Minister. The Union government is divided into 3 branches:Executive,Legislature,and Judicial. 'Legislature' Main Article:Union Legislature House The Arendale Legislature House is the national legislature of the Union of Arendale. It is a bicameral body consisting of the Union Senate (upper chamber), and the Union Congress (lower chamber) although commonly in Union the term congress refers to the latter. The Senate is composed of 24 senators half of which are elected every three years. Each senator, therefore , serves a total of six years. The senators are elected by the whole electorate and do not represent any geographical district. ' ' The Union Congress is composed of a maximum of 450 congressmen. There are two types of congressmen: the district and the sectoral representatives. The district congressmen represent a particular geographical district of the country. All provinces in the country are composed of at least one congressional district. Several cities also have their own congressional districts, with some composed of two or more representatives. 'Departments' Main Article:Cabinet of Secretaries The Cabinet secretaries are tasked to advise the Prime Minister on the different affairs of the state like agriculture, budget, finance, education, social welfare, national defense, foreign affairs, and the like. They are nominated by the Prime Minister and then presented to the Commission on Appointments, a body of the Legislature House of Arendale that confirms all appointments made by the head of state, for confirmation or rejection. If the presidential appointees are approved, they are sworn into office, receive the title "Secretary," and begin to function their duties. Department of Environment and Natural Resources (DENR) Deparment of Energy (DOE) Department of Labor and Employment (DOLE) Department of Interior And Local Government (DILG) Department of Transportation (DOT) Department of Trade and Industry (DTI) Department of Internal Security (DIS) Department of Social Welfare and Development (DSWD) Department of National Defense (DND) Department of Science and Technology (DOST) Department of Agrarian Reform (DAR) Department of Education (DepEd) Department of Health (DOH) Department of Budget and Management (DBM) Department of Agriculture (DA) Department of Foreign Affairs (DFA) 'Politics' The Politics of Arendale takes place in an organized framework of parliamtarial and social democracy whereby the prime minister is the head of state and the queen is the symbol of state.This system revolves around three separate and sovereign yet interdependent branches: the legislative branch, the executive branch, and the judicial branch. Executive power is exercised by the government under the leadership of the prime minister.Legislative power is vested in both the government and the two-chamber Union Legislature House: the Union Senate (the upper chamber) and the Union Congress (the lower chamber). Judicial power is vested in the courts with the High Union Court of Arendaleas the highest judicial body. 'Political Parties' Main Article:Political Parties in Arendale Arendale permits Political parties to form in the country as long as the party doesnt pose a threat to the stability and prosperity of the internal and external affairs.A political by law,has to pass at least 3 procedures to become a Government Recognized Party,although the government doesnt literally adhere to promote any party.The Commission of Elections is the national agency that administers the elections and parties in the country. The Recognized parties are: *Nationalist Party *Democratic Party *Rights Party *Federalists Party *Arendaleanista(Socialist) Party *Liberal Party Although there are some parties that arent recognized like: *Arendale Communist Party-founded in 3257 by Mario Jiss Alquopo,the ACP is considered a threat to political stabilty in Arendale.Various Administrations have launched Wars on Communism on party members.The National Peoples Army is its military contigent.The Party has said to have 10,000-50,000 members and the NPA has 300,000-500,000.The Government recently staged a war with the NPA.At present the party has won a piece of land for its adminstration. 'Administrative Divisions' The Union of Arendale id divided into 2 main regions or Major Regions:Arendale Proper and Quantabel Region.The Major Regions are then divided in 3 Minor Regions,for Arendale Proper's minor regions are:Viscontia Region,Adeliada Region,and Keilan Region;Quantabel Region:Highland Region,Western Frontier,and Coastal Belt. The Minor regions are then divided into provinces and territories.As of 3506 there are 26 provinces and 2 territories: #Arada Province #Avanroa Province #Christedom Province #Echeron Province #Damoria Province #Fiesat Province #Ferrington Province #Laxtavita Province #Epekote Province #Wellington Province #Stolka Province #Skota Province #Forge Province #Kasenga Province #Betta Province #Tunasol Province #Rejvickek Province #Dreskol Province #Alspark Province #Lightnom Province #Froston Province #Frontier Province #North Highland Province #Mangus Province #Revelesa Province #Dreadfeol Province 'International Relations' Foreign Policy The Arendale Foreign Policy is to secure national interests in dealings with foreign nations,regional organizations,and international bodies.This has been due to its long-standing three pillars,namely:1)Promoting National Security, 2)Enhancing Economic Diplomacy, 3)Protecting the rights and welfare of Arendaleans overseas.In terms of practical work program,this must mean advancing under these 3 pillars the national development and good government objectives of the adminstrations of the Union. 'Foreign Relations' Countries Main Article:Foreign relations of Arendale Peoples Republic of Mars The Peoples Republic of Mars president George Kashunov visited the country to develop diplomatic relations and defensive ties.Since the PRM is the country's long standing ally,being a colony of the Romans during 1322-2189.The Union has established various ties like the Visiting Forces Agreement (VFA),Mutual Defense Treaty (MDT),Economic Development Agreement(EDA) and Military Exercises International (MEI).The Union planned to build an embassy but due to fears of communism,planzs were halted. The PRM has at least 18,422 troops participating in the communist crisis. United Socialist Union The United and USU have began diplomatic ties since the country joined the West Blitzkrieg Federation.The Union and USU have established economic ties.The Union established an embassy but was closed due to USU internal conflicts. Republic of Chelonia Arendale and Chelonia had diplomatic ties since Damorian times.In the War of 3050,Chelonia lended 15 warships to Arendale and helped establish Arendalean Independence.From 3295-3330 Chelonia was a key Union ally as Chelonia helped Arendale during emergencies and have helped Arendale to be an economic giant.Chelonia also resides 17,820 Arendaleans and Arendale 29,000 Chelonians .The Union has established various treaties with Chelonia like the Greater Navigation Rights(GNR) and Greater Military Modernization Act(GMMA) which was benefited by both nations.The two countries have established embassies with each other.The embassies help citizens in each country to acquire visas and passport services.Documents suggest that there are 329,292 Daleans living in Chelonia and 282,192 Chelonians in Arendale. The Chelonian Armed Forces has deployed 6331 soldiers to the communist crisis. Ruthenian Empire ''' Beginning by 3329,the first Ruthenian citizen arrived in Arendale for a tour of the country,since then the National Statistics Office(NSO) has counted 37,918 Ruthenians residing in the country.In the late 3329,after negotiations Arendale established an embassy in Auronopolis. During the beginning of the communist crisis,Ruthenia was the first Centau nation to pledge military assistance.The Ruthenian forces in Arendale number ~15,000-21,000.Military commanders have awarded 500 of these "Fighting Eagles".The Union of Arendale Prime Minister has no definite ties with Ruthenia as of now. '''Imperial Union of Gaia The Union came in contact with Gaia when the country joined the Council of Centau.The Union government however maintains a friendly personality with Gaia. Federal Republic of Erusea The Union came in contact with Erusea during the entry to Centau and has since then aimed to closen ties with Erusea.In 3334(GR) the Union and Erusea both established embassies with each other.The Union has then began accepting numerous Erusian nationals and Dalean businessmen have invested in Erusea.The embassies in the countries give services for visas. More than 30,000 Erusian troops have seen action alongside with Union and Ruthenian troops in Arendale communist crisis. Aquitanian Empire Arendale came in contact with the Empire with its entry to Centau.The Union plans to expand the relations in the the years to come. 'Organizations' West Blitzkrieg Federation In its search for regional security,the Union of Arendale established the West Blitzkrieg Federation with the ideology of Regional Cooperation in Defense(ROD),during the following years more nations joined and by 3335,there were 15 members and 2 more being invited.Most nations were communist and socialist governments.Being the chairman the Union from time to time led orders for military exercises between the WB nations. Regional Economic Group ''' The Economic Group is an organization visioning for its members to have high income economies and stabilizing trade agreements within its sphere of influence.The Union of Arendale has passed 2 resolutions to its chamber of member:Free Trade Act 24,and Colper Cooperation Act 27 '''GAGG8 Common Market The GAGG8 was founded by the countries of PRM,Arendale and Chelonia for more wider,broader and efficient movement of trade volumes between the countries.In its road to economic cooperation more nations were encouraged to join the common market.The GAGG8 helps members establish economic development programs and create SEZs more more benefits. 'Law and Court' The Imperial Supreme Court of Arendale, is the highest court in Arendale. The court consists of 14 associate justices and 1 Chief Justice, of the Supreme Court of Arendale.Pursuant to the Constitution, the Supreme Court has "administrative supervision over all courts and the personnel thereof". The lower courts throught the Union of Arendale are the: *'Court of Appeals' *'Regional Trial Court' *'Provincial Regional Trial Court' *'Metro Arendele Regional Trial Court' *'Metropolitan Trial Court' *'Municipal Trial Court' *'Municipal Circuit Trial Court' *'Court of Tax Appeals' *'Sandiganbayan' 'Constitution' Main Article:Constitution of Arendale Parts of the 3216 Constitution The Constitution is divided into 18 parts (excluding the Preamble) which are called Articles. *Article I - National Territory *Article II - Declaration of Principles and State Policies *Article III - Bill of Rights *Article IV - Citizenship *Article V - Suffrage *Article VI - Legislative Department *Article VII - Executive Department *Article VIII - Judicial Department *Article IX - Constitutional Commission *Article X - Local Government *Article XI - Accountability of Public Officers *Article XII - National Economy and Patrimony *Article XIII - Social Justice and Human Rights *Article XIV - Education, Science and Technology, Arts, Culture and Sports *Article XV - The Family *Article XVI - General Provisions *Article XVII - Amendments or Revisions *Article XVIII - Transitory Provisions 'Demographics' The population of Arendale increased significantly over a course of fifty years by approximately 20 million, a 30% growth in that time frame. The first official census in the Union of Arendale was carried out in 1877 and recorded a population of 567,685. Today Arendale has become the region’s 2nd most populous nation, with a population of over 30.5 million. It is estimated that 2/3 of the population resides on the Arendale Proper. The population's median age is 30.67 years with 60.9% aged from 18 to 60 years old .Life expectancy at birth is 66.94 years, 70.03 years for females and 68.99 years for males. There are about 12 million Daleans outside the Arendale. 'Largest Cities in the Union' 'Migration' 'Emigration' Particularly in the 25th century, when economic conditions were difficult in Arendale, tens of thousands of people migrated to the countries of Araba Mida and Mercury Mundo regions, where they could work and buy land in frontier areas. Many went to the Lynx southeast areas. In a GR census, almost 14.6 million persons identified as of Dalean ancestry around the world, which was much the size of the population of ethnic Daleans in Arendale itself. In a Antilia Major census, 8,452,705 Antilians citizens identified as having Dalean ancestry. 'Immgration' The number of immigrants or children of two immigrants residing in Arendale was 5,710,465, or 8.11% of the total population.. Yearly immigration has increased rapidly. While yearly net immigration was on average 503,613, it increased to 1,077,541 after recent economic booms, and net immigration reached 876,000 .This is mostly because of increased immigration by residents of Araba Mida, in particular from Sabinni. The immigrant community (which includes immigrants and Dalean-born children of immigrant parents) grew by 2,375,300, a record high.Net immigration from abroad reached 647,300, while immigration accounted for 72% of Arendale's population growth. 17% of newborn children were born to immigrant parents.Children of Roman,Sabinni and Chelonian parents made up the largest groups of all Dalean born to immigrant parents. Ruthenians are the largest non-Araba Midan minority group in Arendale.Most of their 17,900 members live in and around Arendelle. The Sabinni and Chelonian immigrant populations have increased significantly in recent years. After the communist crisis, waves of immigrants has arrived from Central and Western Araba Mida, particularly Lucienne Nord. The fastest growing immigrant groups in absolute numbers were from Lucienne Nord, Manangga and Republic of Texas. The policies of immigration and integration have been the subject of much debate in Arendale, as the nation has tried to deal with people of many languages and cultures, without giving up its own values. Largest Immigrant Groups 'Ethnicity' Most Arendaleans/Dalean peoples are descendants of the blue-eyed Romans of the early Occupations. The Daleans are fairly skin toned and mostly are either having black or blonde hair. About 60% of Daleans trace their roots to the early Romans. Some however are also linked primarily to the Midanic tribes people that occupied the land after the Romans. More than 2/3 of the total population is claimed to have ancestors from these Midanic tribes then. Due to moderning times, other people and races have mingled with the current races to add mix of blood. 'Education' Arendale hasas a free education system, which is guaranteed for all citizens by the Constitution,however entry to subsidized higher education is highly competitive.As a result of great emphasis on science and technology in education, medical, mathematical, scientific, and aerospace research is generally of a high order. Since 3291, the 11-year school education has been introduced. Education in state-owned secondary schools is free. University level education is free, with exceptions. A substantial share of students is enrolled for full pay (many state institutions started to open commercial positions in the last years).State spending for education amounted to 22.6% of the GDP, or 13% of the consolidated state budget.The Government allocates funding to pay the tuition fees within an established quota or number of students for each state institution. In higher education institutions, students are paid a small stipend and provided with free housing if they are from out of town. The oldest and largest Dalean universities are Arendelle State University and Excel University. In earlier times,in order to create higher education and research institutions of comparable scale in Arendalean regions, the government launched a program of establishing "Union universities", mostly by merging existing large regional universities and research institutes and providing them with a special funding. These new institutions include the Southern University, Laxtavita University, Avanroa University, Quantabel University, and Far Eastern University. 'Healthcare' Healthcare in Arendale varies from high class, to small existent ones(many rural counties). Most of the national burden of health care is taken up by private health providers. Medical practitioners, nurses, nursing aides, midwives, caregivers, and health administrators, can all train for their profession in Arendale. And most can practice outside Arendale without additional formal study and practical training, usually in the country they choose to migrate to. Large areas of Arendale have almost daily access to any pharmaceuticals in their locations.. Arendale has about 5,495,000 licensed physicians, or about 1 per 40 people.There were about 700 hospitals, of which about 80 percent were government run and 20 percent private, with a total of about 10,000,000 beds, or about one bed per 4 people. 'Culture' The culture of Arendale reflects the country's complex history. It is an Araba Midan culture. Arendale was first settled by Damorians; today, although few in numbers, they preserve a very traditional way of life and culture. After them, the Romans or more specifically, Mar Romanis, arrived on the islands. Today the Damorian culture is very evident in the ethnicity, language, food, dance and almost every aspect of the culture. These Damorains engaged in trading with PRM, Chelonia, Novodro, the Guimaras Islands, the Araba Mida Region and other places. As a result, those cultures have also left a mark on Arendalean culture. The Romans colonized the islands and after more than seven centuries of colonization Romani influence has heavily impacted the culture. Arendale being governed from Rome, had received a fair bit of Romani influence. Roman and other western Arab Midan influences can be seen in dance and religion as well as many other aspects of the culture. After being colonized by Rome, Arendale broke into various kingdoms for about 1millenia. Influence from the Roman is seen in the wide use of the Roman English language, and the modern pop culture. 'Cuisine' Dalean cuisine is the specific set of cooking traditions and practices associated with the Union of Arendale. Dalean cuisine has been described as "unfussy dishes made with quality local ingredients, matched with simple sauces to accentuate flavour, rather than disguise it." Damorian agriculture and animal breeding produced a wide variety of foodstuffs for indigenous Damorians and Midans. Damoarii-Midanic Arendale developed meat and savoury herb stewing techniques before the practice became common in Araba Mida. The Roman conquest introduced exotic spices into Arendale in the 2000's. Dalean cuisine has traditionally been limited in its international recognition to the full breakfast, fish and chips, and the Christmas dinner. Other famous Dalean dishes include the Sunday roast, steak and kidney pie, shepherd's pie, and bangers and mash. Dalean cuisine has many regional varieties within the broader categories of Chelonian,Roman and Forzanovian cuisine. Each have developed their own regional or local dishes, many of which are geographically indicated foods such as pasties, the Monterrey pudding, Bloastion Sausage, Higland Smokies, and Excelian cakes. 'Festivals' 'Media' Dalean media uses mainly Roman English and Arendalean Enlgish. Other regional languages, including various Araba Midan languages are also used, especially in radio due to its ability to reach remote rural locations that might otherwise not be serviced by other kinds of media. The dominant television networks ArendaleTV,WorldNetwork, and TV21 also have extensive radio presence. The entertainment industry is vibrant and feeds broadsheets and tabloids with an unending supply of details about celebrities and sensationalist scandals du jour. Drama and fantasy shows are anticipated as are telenovelas, Araba Midan shows, and anime. Daytime television is dominated by game shows, variety shows, and talk shows such as EverydayHappy and It's Showtime.Dalean cinema has a long history and is popular domestically, but has faced increasing competition from Chelonia, SanKa and Western films. Critically acclaimed directors and actors include Fred Brocka and Aurora Hadnudj for films .In recent years it has become common to see celebrities flitting between television and movies and then moving into politics provoking concerns. 'Architecture' With expansive forests, Arendale has had a tradition of building in wood. Many of today's most interesting new buildings are made of wood, reflecting the strong appeal that this material continues to hold for Dalean designers and builders. With Arendale's conversion to Christianity some 1,000 years ago, churches were constructed. Stonework architecture was introduced from Araba Mida for the most important structures, beginning with the construction of Vointer Cathedral in Thessalonica. In the early Kingdom Ages, wooden stave churches were constructed throughout Arendale. Many of them have survived and represent Arendale's most unique contribution to architectural history. A fine example is Cornswatch Stave Church, which is now on Golden Rainbow's World Heritage List. Another notable example of wooden architecture are buildings at the Green Wharf in Bel Passa, consisting of a row of narrow wooden structures along the quayside. In the 32nd century, under the Dalean monarchy, cities and villages such as Gulfport and Manoa were established. The city had a church built in the Basque style. Traditional wooden buildings were constructed in Manoa which have survived changes since then. After the Dalean kingdoms union,Arendelle became the capital. The architect Christian H. Vrosch designed the earliest parts of the State University of Arendelle, the Arendelle Business Center, and many other buildings and churches constructed in that early national period. 'Religion' Most Dalean are registered at baptism as members of the Baptists.About 37% of Daleans were members of the Church of Baptists.About 56% of all newborns were baptised and about 65% of all 15-year-old persons were confirmed in the church. But, only 20% of Daleans say that religion occupies an important place in their life, the fourth-lowest such percentage in the world. According to the ReligionMeter Poll, 52% of Dalean citizens responded that "they believe there is a god". A study conducted three years previously by Gustaf and Petter, similarly found that 72% of Daleans did not believe in a 'personal God.' ' ' ' ' 'Art ' For an extended period, Dalean art scene was dominated by artwork from Medos and Chelonia as well as by the influence of Roman. It was in the18th century that a truly Arendalean era began, first with portraits, later with even more impressive landscapes. Johan Christian (1788–1857), originally from the Dreskol school, eventually returned to paint the landscapes of western Arendale, defining Dalean painting for the first time. Arendale's newly found nationalism from being a divided nation encouraged painters to develop their Dalean identity, especially with landscape painting by artists such as Kirk Kalland, a female painter who studied under Hans Backer; Harriet Backer, 1845–1932, another pioneer among female artists, influenced by impressionism. Fritz Thales, an impressionist, was influenced by the art scene in Sabinni as was Christian Krolberg, a realist painter, famous for his paintings of prostitutes. 'Literature' Dalean mythology has been handed down primarily through the traditional oral folk literature of from the Damorians to the present Dalean people. While each unique ethnic group has its own stories and myths to tell, Medosian and Roman influences can nonetheless be detected in many cases. Dalean mythology mostly consists of creation stories or stories about supernatural creatures, such as the monsters, the half-flying monsters, the fairies, and nature. Dalean literature comprises works usually written in Dalean English. Some of the most known were created in the 21st century. Francisco Antonwich the poet and playwright who wrote Florante and Laura is recognized as a preeminent writer in the Dalean language. José Adonomario wrote the novels Noli Me Tánger''e (Touch Me Not) and ''El Filibusterismo (The Filibustering, also known as The Reign of Greed) and is considered a national hero. His depiction of the injustices of Roman rule, and his death by firing squad, inspired other Dalean revolutionaries to seek independence. 'Sports' Arendale first participated at the Araba Midan Games in 3296, and has sent athletes to compete in every Games since then, except for the sparsely attended 3292 Games and the 3300 Summer Olympics in SanKa when they participated in the Chelonian-led boycott. Arendale has hosted the Games on two occasions: 3274 Winter Olympics in Oslo 3284 Winter Olympics in Lillehammer Football is the most popular sport in Arendale in terms of active membership (by television viewership football comes third, behind basketball and cross-country skiing).Other popular games are basketball and gymnastics which Arendaleans have shown off their skills and talents.Other games are those for children and mature ones.In every city and town,there is at least one stadium for sports. 'Yearly Holidays' Category:Countries Category:Union of Arendale Category:Golden Rainbow